


Arpeggio Cantabile

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idol Groups and Bands, M/M, Mikarin and Ererin, NoName, The Attackers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: Dibalik panggung yang berkilau dan penyanyi terkenal, selalu ada hal-hal yang tidak diketahui oleh para fans. [Levi Song Fest 2016, Day 2 : R&B]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly based on Steve Perkins of BBC Music’s review : “by the time [“No Air”] hits the final stretch, the title actually seems rather prophetic, since Jordin and Chris are yodeling away at the tops of their voices to the extent that you wonder how they’re concealing their need to gasp for big lung bucketfuls of precious oxygen every thirty seconds.”
> 
> Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin dan prompt cerita ini, No Air, bukan milik saya. Cerita ini fiksi dan murni berasal dari pikiran saya.

Mungkin menyebut sensasi ini sebagai sesak nafas akan terdengar hiperbolik.

Levi menyeka keringat sementara ia melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. Panas, penuh, sesak, lembap, pengap. Levi merasa hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti ini, dirinya kembali melirik ke arah Hange dan Mike yang terlihat biasa saja.

Ingin cepat cepat keluar dari tempat ini rasanya. Ingin cepat cepat melepas perban yang melilit matanya.

Konser hari ini terasa jauh lebih intens dari konser konser sebelumnya. Para penonton hari ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, lebih aktif dan semuanya ramai menyanyi bersama. Gedung hari ini tidak terlalu besar, mungkin ini salah satu alasannya juga. Tetapi alasan terbesarnya mungkin adalah  kolaborasi yang akan dilakukan band NoName, ia, Hange dan Mike dengan The Attackers, Eren Yeager, Jean Kristein dan Mikasa Ackerman.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya NoName akan berkolaborasi dengan band lain. Tidak pernah ia, dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun, membayangkan bahwa NoName akan berkolaborasi.

Dengan sekumpulan bocah dari The Attackers apalagi. Levi sudah bisa mersakan migrain yang akan menyerangnya ketika ia harus berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Lagipula, apa yang sedang Erwin pikirkan dengan manajer The Attackers sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuat NoName berkolaborasi dengan mereka? _Genre_ musik mereka terlalu berbeda.

Buru-buru Levi keluar dari ruangan itu, pertanyaan dan ucapan selamat yang dilontarkan dijawabnya dengan singkat. Setelah sampai di ruang ganti ia melepas perban yang menutup matanya dan melepas jas yang ia gunakan. Dua buah kancing dari kemeja putih yang dikenakan dibalik jas ia buka. Udara di ruangan ini lebih bersih, tidak pengap dan panas dengan _air conditioning_ yang berjalan.

Menikmati keheningan yang sementara, ia mengambil air mineral dan duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. Dihirupnya udara kuat kuat dan dihembuskannya perlahan. Rasa sesak belum juga hilang.

Duapuluh menit ia menunggu yang lain untuk kembali, namun tidak ada satu pun yang kembali. Levi menghela nafasnya dan ia memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Memakai jaket dan kacamatanya, ia keluar dari ruang ganti menuju pintu belakang. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, sebelum ia diserbu wartawan di pintu belakang.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari baik Levi. Pintu belakang terlihat masih sepi dan ia segera menyusuri jalan sempitnya dan berbaur dengan orang-orang di trotoar jalan raya. Gedung ini dekat dengan hotel yang ia dan anggota NoName lain sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan.

Di tengah perjalanannya, kerumunan orang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan orang orangnya, tetapi alasan mereka mengelilingi taman kecil di malam hari seperti ini. Semakin dekat, ia mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Dua orang, Levi dapat memastikan dari suaranya. Sedikit tertarik dengan suaranya, ia mendekat dan melihat penyanyinya.

Satu perempuan dan satu... laki-laki? Mereka berdua mengenakan baju perempuan dengan sepasang rok dan renda di berbagai bagian. Levi terkejut melihat salah satu dari mereka adalah laki-laki. Suaranya tinggi dan tidak sedalam laki-laki pada umumnya.

Levi berdiri disana untuk beberapa menit sampai mereka berdua selesai bernyanyi.

“Terima kasih telah menonton kami malam ini!” seru yang laki-laki seraya membungkuk beserta partnernya. Orang-orang di sekitar berseru menjawab, salah seorang yang berdiri di dekat Levi berteriak “Mikarin! Ererin! Penampilan kalian sangat bagus malam ini!”.

Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan dan kembali membungkuk.

Levi berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke hotel. Suara mereka berdua unik dan terdengar familiar. Levi tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas karena penerangan yang minim, tetapi mungkin ia pernah mendengar suara mereka menyanyikan lagu lain.

* * *

“Jadwal kalian hari ini adalah bertemu dengan personil The Attackers dan untuk sekarang, berlatih dengan mereka. Latihan hanya empat kali dan kita akan langsung rekaman,” kata Erwin. Hange dan Mike mengangguk mengerti, Levi mendengarkan penjelasan Erwin setengah hati. “Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan berangkat ke studio sebentar lagi. Dan Levi,” Erwin membuat Levi berhenti setengah langkah dari kursinya.

“Ya?”

“Di lagu kolaborasi ini, ada bagian dimana kau akan bernyanyi duet dengan vokalis The Attackers. Jangan kecewakan kami semua, Levi.”

“Tch, tanpa kau beritahu juga aku sudah mengerti.”

Erwin mengangguk. “Kalau begitu ayo, mereka sudah menunggu kita.”

* * *

NoName, dengan pakaian khasnya, sampai di gedung studio. Banyak orang melirik NoName ketika mereka lewat, tidak sedikit perempuan berteriak melihat mereka. NoName sudah mengetahui tujuan mereka, ruang studio nomor 6.

Memasuki ruangannya, mereka disambut dengan empat orang yang langsung berdiri melihat mereka.

“Selamat datang, NoName. Terimakasih telah datang jauh jauh dan menerima tawaran kolaborasi dengan The Attackers. Saya Armin Arlert, posisi saya sebagai manajer,” kata Armin, berjabat tangan dengan Erwin.

“Terima kasih atas tawarannya juga, Armin. Saya yakin kolaborasi ini akan membantu NoName dan The Attackers kedepannya.”

“Baik, kalau begitu mari langsung kita mulai saja latihannya.”

* * *

Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kesal. Ia kesal. Tak tahu kesal kepada siapa. Kepada dirinya sendiri mungkin.

Latihan mereka berjalan lancar. Suara mereka secara ajaib cocok dan melengkapi. Tetapi memasuki bagian duet dirinya dan vokalis The Attackers, Eren, semuanya seperti terbuang ke sungai kotor.

Suaranya terlalu rendah.

Suara Eren terlalu tinggi.

Suaranya terlalu menyentak, terlalu sering menyanyikan lagu _Kneel Down_ milik NoName alasannya.

Suara Eren terlalu lembut, kalah oleh suara Levi sehingga hampir tidak terdengar.

Bahkan Levi atau Eren beberapa kali salah menentukan tempo.

Latihan kedua, Levi kembali ke hotel dengan garis kerutan lebih banyak di keningnya. Latihan selanjutnya adalah dalam tiga hari, mereka mendapat libur dua hari untuk melepas penat.

Levi merasa bahwa ia akan semakin penat jika ia ‘libur’.

Ia pergi keluar dari hotel dan pergi ke studio. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadwal The Attackers, tetapi ia tetap pergi ke studio. Mencari satu orang.

Levi benar-benar merasa dirinya sedang beruntung. Ia menemukan Eren persis di luar studio, sedang mengobrol dengan Armin.

“Maaf Armin, aku harus meminjam Eren,” kata Levi buru-buru sebelum menarik tangan Eren dan dengan cepat menariknya pergi.

“Levi-san? Anu, maaf tanganku!” seru Eren namun Levi berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Mereka berjalan sampai Levi menemukan taman kecil dimana ia melihat Mikarin dan Ererin. Tamannya sepi, tidak ada orang dan Levi segera memasukinya.

“Eren, ayo kita berlatih.”

“Hah? Kau membawaku jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk berlatih?” tanya Eren bingung. Nafasnya tersengal dan ia duduk di kursi taman terdekat. Levi mengikutinya.

“Ya.”

“Tapi kalau hanya latihan kan bisa di studio...”

“Hari ini seharusnya NoName libur. Erwin akan mengetahui kemana aku pergi kalau kita latihan di studio. Dan aku hanya perlu berlatih dengan dirimu seorang, bagian duet kita dalam lagu itu kacau,” jelas Levi. Eren menundukan kepalanya setuju.

“Baiklah, ayo kita berlatih.” Eren memulai dengan menyanyikan bait pertama bagian duet mereka dan Levi mendengarkan suaranya dengan seksama sebelum ia meminta Eren berhenti. “Ada apa?”

“Kita hanya akan berputar putar dalam satu lingkaran kalau seperti ini. Eren, coba kau nyanyikan lagu lain. Lagu yang paling kau suka dan lagu yang membuatmu nyaman.”

Eren terlihat berpikir dan tidak terlalu lama, ia mendapatkan lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan. Ia memutar versi instrumental dari lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan dari _handphone_ nya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia mulai bernyanyi.

Levi mengetahui lagu ini, meskipun bukan lagu yang sering ia dengar. _A Tales of Sleeping Prince_. Lagu ini cocok dengan suara Eren yang tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah karena lagu ini memang dinyanyikan oleh perempuan. Yang mengingatkan Levi pada hal lain.

Levi mulai bernyanyi bersama Eren ketika mereka memasuki _chorus_. Suaranya mengalun bersama dengan suara Eren. Beberapa kali Levi berhenti bernyanyi untuk mendengar suara Eren lebih jelas, barulah ia kembali bernyanyi. Levi dengan sengaja bernyanyi dengan suara rendah, membiarkan Eren menyanyikan bagian bagian dengan nada yang tinggi dengan suara falset nya yang khas.

Hasil dari kombinasi kedua suara mereka dalam lagu ini tidaklah sempurna namun lebih baik dari bagian duet yang harus mereka nyanyikan. Mereka menyanyikan beberapa lagu lain bersama juga hingga sore.

“Baiklah, segini sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Besok kita berlatih lagi, menggunakan bagian duet yang semestinya,” kata Levi memberikan Eren air mineral yang ia beli dari mesin penjual di taman tersebut. Levi sendiri meneguk air yang ia beli, merasakan nafasnya yang tersengal dan sesak, selalu terjadi setelah ia menyanyikan lebih dari enam lagu.

“Terima kasih...”

“Eren, berikan nomor telefonmu agar besok aku dapat lebih mudah mencarimu.” Eren dengan cepat mengeluarkan handphone nya dan bertukar nomor telefon dengan Levi.

“Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa besok,” kata Eren, membungkuk.

“Kau perlu diantar?” tanya Levi.

“Tidak usah! Daerah ini masih dekat dengan rumah dan aku tidak akan tersesat,” jawab Eren.

“Baiklah. Sampai besok, Eren.”

Sesak yang ia rasakan hari ini tidak separah yang ia rasakan setelah latihan bersama yang lain ataupun setelah konser.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan, Levi langsung pergi dari hotel dan berjalan santai ke taman kecil itu. Ia telah mengirimkan pesan kepada Eren bahwa dirinya akan berada di taman dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

Sesampainya di taman, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Eren. Menghela nafas, ia duduk di kursi taman yang kemarin dan memasang headphone, memutar lagu yang mereka akan nyanyikan. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Eren datang dengan nafas yang memburu. Jelas ia berlari kemari.

“Hah... Le... Levi-san... Maafkan... Aku ter... terlambat...” katanya terbata. Levi menepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya, menyuruh Eren untuk duduk. Eren duduk dan ia menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, lalu Levi berjalan ke mesin penjual minuman dan membeli dua buah air mineral. Ia memberikan satu kepada Eren dan Eren langsung menghabiskan setengahnya.

“Merasa lebih baik?” tanya Levi.

Eren mengangguk. “Maafkan aku Levi-san, aku terlambat bangun hari ini.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Langsung saja kita mulai kalau kau sudah siap.”

Eren mengangguk, kali ini lebih pasti.

Mereka melantunkan beberapa pemanasan dasar dan dua buah lagu bebas sebelum masuk ke lagu yang semestinya. Mereka terus mengulangi bagian duet mereka sampai mereka dapat dengan sempurna menyanyikan bagian tersebut.

Senyum Eren sangatlah lebar ketika mereka menyelesaikan bagian duet untuk kesekian kalinya. “Levi-san! Yang tadi bagus sekali!”

Levi mengangguk, nafasnya terengah namun ia mengusap kepala Eren. “Kau telah bekerja keras, Eren. Kita bisa melakukan latihan dengan yang lainnya dengan sempurna besok.”

Eren membalas perkataan Levi dengan mengangguk dan senyuman lebarnya.

Levi merasa latihannya dengan Eren sangat ringan. Ia tidak merasa sesak. Apa memang karena latihan hari ini ringan? Mereka memutar bagian duet dari lagu itu hingga tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Melihat Eren disebelahnya, ia teringat.

“Eren, apa kau Ererin?”

Mata Eren membulat dan ia dengan cepat mengarahkan tubuhnya pada arah Levi. Melihat matanya, Eren mengetahui bahwa yang Levi katakana sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan melainkan hanya memastikan. Levi sudah tahu Eren adalah Ererin.

Eren menghela nafasnya. “Darimana Levi-san tahu? Ererin dan Mikarin adalah... sepasang idola lokal. Yang mengetahui tentang mereka hanyalah penduduk di sini.”

“Aku melihat kalian tampil disini, beberapa malam yang lalu. Waktu itu sudah sangat gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, tetapi mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu _A Tales of Sleeping Prince_ kemarin membuatku yakin. Suaramu unik, Eren.”

“Oh,” kata Eren, kaget. “Maafkan aku Levi-san, tapi tolong jangan beritahukan soal ini kepada yang lain atau Jean. Yang mengetahui tentang hal ini hanya Mikasa yang juga adalah Mikarin dan Armin.”

“Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun.”

“Terima kasih, Levi-san.”

Ah, senyuman itu lagi.

* * *

Anggota NoName dan The Attackers terkejut melihat bahwa Levi dan Eren dapat melakukan bagian duet mereka dengan sempurna. Erwin dan Armin tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua akan bisa langsung menyanyikan bagian duet mereka dengan baik di latihan ketiga ini.

Ah, bahagianya mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Levi dan Eren menghabiskan waktu lebih dari duabelas jam bersama di taman hanya untuk dapat menyanyikan bagian itu dengan baik.

Latihan ketiga dan keempat berjalan dengan lancar, dan dua hari setelah itu, mereka mengadakan rekaman. Levi menggenggam tangan Eren sebagai penghilang kegugupan Eren.

Rekaman berlangsung selama kurang lebih duapuluh jam, termasuk istirahat dan makan. Levi merasa puas dengan hasilnya. Semua personil puas mendeengar hasilnya.

Hari ini, Levi tidak merasa sesak sama sekali bernyanyi bersama semuanya. Atau mungkin karena seluruh perhatiannya tertuju kepada Eren.

Dengan rekaman yang sudah selesai, NoName hanya akan tinggal di kota ini selama tiga hari lagi sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sehari sebelum Levi harus kembali, ia mengirim pesan kepada Eren untuk bertemu dengannya di taman dalam tigapuluh menit.

Kali ini, Eren sudah menunggu Levi di taman. Melihat Levi berjalan ke arahnya, Eren melambaikan tangannya.

“Eren, sudah menunggu lama?”

“Tidak Levi-san. Baru sebentar kok.”

Levi mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Eren. Mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun, hening terkecuali dengan suara kendaraan lewat di jalan raya.

“Kau akan pulang besok...” Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

“Ya.”

Mereka kembali diam sebelum Levi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

“Eren, ayo kita bernyanyi.”

“Bernyanyi seperti... latihan latihan kemarin?”

Levi kembali mengangguk, Eren tersenyum sambil memilih lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan dengan Levi. Lama ia memilih, tetapi lagu pertama yang Eren pilih adalah lagu bebas pertama yang ia nyanyikan dihadapan Levi.

Layaknya _playlist_ lagu, mereka kembali menyanyikan semua lagu yang telah mereka nyanyikan dalam latihan mereka. Lagu terakhir adalah lagu dimana mereka duet. Memasuki intro lagu, Levi kali ini merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu sesak. Mengapa? Kemana perginya udara yang biasanya ia hirup ketika ia bernyanyi bersama Eren?

Bagian duet dimulai dari Eren, lalu Levi dan keduanya akan bernyanyi bersama di bagian _chorus_. Entah mengapa, suara Eren hari ini pecah ketika ia mengambil nada nada tinggi andalannya. Banyak bagian falset yang meleset, Levi tidak menyalahkan Eren. Levi merasa suaranya menghilang semakin lagu ini mencapai puncaknya tetapi ia juga merasa suaranya semakin keras, rasanya ia seperti berteriak dan ketika Eren mengambil puncak lagu ini tanpa falset, Levi menarik baju Eren dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Seluruh nada yang keluar dari mulut Eren ia telan. Ia tamak, ia ingin seluruh suara yang dikeluarkan Eren dari bibir manisnya. Lidahnya menyusup masuk dan ia merasa kurang namun ia merasa terpuaskan. Ia merasa sesak tadi, semakin lama ia bernyanyi bersama Eren, tetapi menyatukan bibir mereka seperti ini, ia merasa bahwa dirinya menghirup udara Eren, milik Eren menjadi _miliknya_ dan ia tidak tahu Eren melakukan apa kepadanya, ia _mabuk_.

Eren membalas ciumannya dengan perasaan serupa, ia menarik nafas, ia bernafas udara Levi, Levi merasa ia tidak akan terpuaskan dengan udara yang lain. _Eren menginginkan dirinya sebanyak dirinya menginginkan Eren_ , Levi merasa ia tenggelam.

Mereka terus berciuman, meskipun salah satu dari mereka mundur dengan nafas yang tersengal, bibir mereka merah, namun yang lain kembali menarik dan memulai kembali ciuman itu. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, baik itu Levi ataupun Eren hingga Levi memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menarik tubuh Eren, memeluknya erat.

Nafas mereka memburu dan Eren membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Levi. Levi mencium ubun ubun kepala Eren, lalu mencium kening Eren dan mencium pipinya lalu mencium telinga Eren, mencium tengkuk leher Eren yang tertutup bajunya dan membiarkan bibirnya berdiam disana, bernafas disana. Mereka diam seperti itu hingga nafas mereka kembali normal dan Eren melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Eren kembali duduk di bangku taman dan Levi mengikuti. Ketika Levi duduk, Eren memeluk Levi dari samping, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Levi. Levi melingkarkan tangan kananya pada pinggang Eren, membawanya lebih dekat.

“Levi-san, jangan pergi,” kata Eren, suaranya teredam pakaian Levi. Levi tidak menjawab namun ia mengecup kepala Eren, karena mereka berdua sudah tahu jawaban Levi.

* * *

Keesokan hari, personil The Attackers serta manajernya menemani NoName di bandara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hange paling berisik, memeluk seluruh anggota The Attackers dengan erat dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mike tidak mengatakan apapun, seperti biasanya. Armin dan Erwin membicarakan entah apa dibalik kerumunan orang orang.

Levi, seperti Mike, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya melihat tingkah Hange yang sangat berlebihan.

Ah, tetapi sebelum pesawat mereka berangkat, Levi menarik Eren dan menciumnya.

Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Mikasa Ackerman ataupun jeritan senang Hange disebelahnya. Eren membalas ciuman Levi, tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya pula. Eren tidak ingin melepas Levi, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun Erwin datang dan memberi tahu bahwa mereka akan tertinggal jika mereka tidak segera bergerak. Eren dengan berat hati melepaskan diri dari Levi.

Levi mengecup keningnya dan mengusap kepala Eren sebelum ia berjalan pergi bersama yang lainnya.

Ketika pesawat berangkat, Levi merasa ia melihat Eren ketika ia mengintip keluar dari jendela pesawat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit penjelasan untuk beberapa kata yang digunakan dalam cerita ini :
> 
> _Chorus adalah bagian tengah atau klimaks dari suatu lagu, yang menjadi bagian terpenting dari suatu lagu. Orang-orang juga mengenal bagian ini sebagai bagian reff._
> 
> _Falset adalah sebuah ‘suara palsu’ yang biasa digunakan penyanyi untuk mencapai nada nada yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh suara biasa pada umumnya._
> 
> _Kneel Down_ : Penggalan dari lagu asli NoName: _Hizamazuke, Butadomo Ga_ (lit. _Kneel Down, You Pigs_ ). Adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Levi (Kamiya Hiroshi) dalam anime Shingeki! No Kyojin Chuugakkou.
> 
> _A Tales of Sleeping Prince_ : Adalah salah satu soundtrack dari anime Yuri!!! On Ice yang dinyanyikan oleh AISHA dan lagu ini digunakan karakter Georgi Popivich dalam sesi _free skate_ dalam _Cup of China_.
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai habis! Maafkan kalau plotnya mungkin terasa ga nyambung untuk beberapa orang dan beberapa bagian figuratif yang mungkin tidak bisa tersampaikan dengan baik.
> 
> Untuk yang belum tahu, NoName adalah band yang terdiri dari Levi, Hange dan Mike dari anme Shingeki! No Kyojin Chuugakkou. Mikarin dan Ererin adalah sebuah grup idol yang tampil dari SnK Koekuji Drama CD (Yes! Eren do wear skirts with ribbons and laces officially~). Untuk The Attackers, ini adalah band yang menyanyikan SnK Chuugakkou’s ending song yang terdiri dari VA Eren, Mikasa dan Jean.
> 
> Sebenarnya kalau diceritakan kembali, Levi setelah bernyanyi selalu merasa sesak nafas karena kurangnya oksigen dan tenaga yang ia keluarkan saat bernyanyi. Dan bagian dimana ia dapat bernafas ketika ia bernyanyi bersama dengan Eren adalah karena beban ia dikurangi. Dalam NoName, Levi hanya bernyanyi sendiri. Sedangkan Mike adalah yang memainkan Drum dan Hange yang memainkan gitar. Bagian ia merasa sesak ketika bernyanyi di taman untuk yang terakhir itu? _That’s because of love hahahahaha_.  
>  (Yha kalau kalian mau mikir Levi punya asma juga gapapa.)
> 
> Judul adalah penggabungan 2 kata, arpeggio dan cantabile.  
>  _Arpeggio is a chord whose notes are played in rapid succession rather than simultaneously_   
> _Cantabile mean in a melodious, flowing style; in a singing style, as opposed to bravura, recitativo, or parlando._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Seminggu kemudian, Eren menerima pesan dari Levi untuk datang ke taman. Ia membaca pesan itu berulang kali, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang membayangkan pesan itu saja lalu ia berlari ke taman dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak mengganti celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha nya atau memperhatikan ia memakai sandal siapa. Eren tiba di taman dalam lima menit dengan nafas memburu, melihat sosok Levi yang sedang bersandar di pintu mobil sedan berwarna hitam.
> 
> Levi menarik tangan Eren dan memeluknya. Eren langsung mengembalikan pelukannya.
> 
> “Mengapa...” Eren tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.
> 
> “Tidak mungkin aku pergi dan tidak kembali jika kau sudah mencuri seluruh udaraku kan? Kecuali kalau aku berniat mati.”


End file.
